I'll Have To Think About It
by Astrid.Lockhart
Summary: Annabeth sees Percy kissing Rachel. I know what you're thinking "Another one, really?" but please just R&R please, if you didn't notice, I suck at summaries. One-shot


**Hi so yes I Know that I should Probably be updating My Other Story But I just wanted to write this so yea Sorry :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Percy Jackson And The Olympians :'(**

**Annabeth's POV**

**Its February 14 and my Gods I swear if Percy forgot,well, lets just say things won't go too well for him. Anyhow I framed a picture of him and his mom and Paul that I thought he could hang in his room, and yes I know "Valentines Day is supposed to be about love, so you should've gotten him a picture of you two" well too bad because I consider this a Valentines Day gift, because I love him so I got him .WHAT?! Did I Annabeth Chase love Percy Jackson? I mean we ****_have _****been dating for about seven years but do I ****_really _******love him******? Yes, I do, I love Percy Jackson, I really,really do. But does he love me? I mean I ****_think_****so but...he hasn't asked me to marry him yet and it has been SEVEN YEARS.**

**You know what, now is not the time to worry, I need to go give Percy his present. Yea, Percy will calm me down,he always does.**

**As I go outside, I see the most horrible,vile,disgusting site I have ever seen, and I've seen A LOT of things, but Percy was****_KISSING _****_**RACHEL!**_****I didn't know what I wanted to do more, go over there and punch Rachel in the face and Percy, well lets just say I would punch Percy somewhere, um, lower, or run in the woods and cry. I decided to go for the second option, because I've had too much fighting in my life.**** "****_I guess he doesn't love me" _****I thought as I raced through the woods. Of course as soon as I'm about halfway to where I want to be I hear**

**"****Aaannnnnaaaabbbeeetttthhhhh. Annnaabbeeettthh come back! Please let me explain!"**

**"****Go away Percy!" I yell back half crying, of course he hears that but he doesn't actually hear what I say cause I hear him scream**

**"****What? Annabeth please stop crying!"**

**"****_What an idiot"_****I thought, theres no way I'm going back to him.**

**"****Annabeth I know what it looks like but please! Annabeth please I love YOU and only YOU!"**

**I stopped,he said it, I guess in sense we knew we loved each other but neither of us ever said it. I don't know how long I stood there thinking about it, but it was long enough for him to come up behind me and say**

**"****Please Annabeth, I did kiss her," I flinched "but only because I thought it was you,"**

**"****How'd you ****_think it was me_****we don't even have the same hair colour!"**

**"****I know this is gonna sound stupid but, she put her hands in front of my eyes and I thought it was you because no one else has the guts to do that because they're all to afraid of you and your ****"****_Annabeth Wrath"_****"**

**"****Annabeth Wrath?" I repeated.**

**Percy looked a little nervous and ran his hand through his hair and said,**

**"****Well you know you do get a little defensive"**

**"****Oh really"**

**"****Well I mean um yes?"**

**"****Was that a question ?"**

**"****No?"**

**"****Your so annoying"**

**"****Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked**

**"****I don't know I'll have to think about it"**

**"****Well could you hurry up please?"**

**"****Why do you want?"**

**"****Well I do have another question" he said, messing his hair up even more.**

**"****And what might that be" I asked starting to get annoyed.**

**"****Well" he started getting down on one knee ****"****_No way, now, why now, I was right, he is an absolute idiot"_****I thought "Now I know this is probably not the best time but" no duh "Annabeth, I've been wanting to do this for awhile, and again why I'm doing it now, I'm not sure, but Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"**

**"****Hmm" I said "Well I don't really know if I'm a ring person" I said picking up the coral ring. I swear the look on his face was priceless, it looked like he was gonna have a heart attack. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore so I said**

**"****Geeze Percy I'm kidding" he looked a lot less pale. I started to walk away with the ring in my hands when he said**

**"****So what's your answer" I stopped and spun around looking at him like he was crazy and said**

**"****I'm wearing the ring" I said raising my hand up to show that I did indeed, have the ring on**

**"****Oh" he said stupidly. As he grabbed hold of my hand he said**

**"****So does this mean you forgive me?"**

**"****I don't know, I'll have to think about it"**

**So wadda think please R&amp;R thanks :) **


End file.
